


Teeth

by onlyosolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Other, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyosolo/pseuds/onlyosolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Kelley needs a lesson learned, its hope who shows her who has the biggest teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

it started when Hope opened up her locker and found the biggest, nastiest rat staring at her. After she jumped 10 ft.in the air with a blood curdling scream, she heard the obnoxious laughter and gauged that this rat was in fact a fake. "Kelley!!!!" she yelled as loud as her voice would allow, "can you for one fucking minute just grow up and stop with all the jokes."

Most people would become as still as a statue with wide eyes scared of the booming voice from the vetern keeper but Kelley was different. "Omg Hope, i totally got that on video and it's totally going on Instagram. that was classic."

"i swear to god if you do...."hope started to threaten.

"What will you do Hope?" kelley cut in still bent over laughing, "stare at me with a killer look? i know you Solo. you're all bark and no bite."

It was right then and there Hope decided Kelley was going to find out just how much teeth the Keeper had. She knew it was going to have to be grand and intricate.   
******************************************************************************  
One month later, the Seattle Reign landed in the magical state of New Jersey. Hope had called Kelley three days earlier wanting to make plans to meet up and go have dinner. As she dialed Kelley's number from her hotel room she made sure her small duffel bag had everything she would require for the evening.

"hey there Solo. you in town yet?"

"yeah, just got into the hotel room. i got a free night tonight. we still on for dinner?"

"absolutely. but i just got to practice and will be here for awhile. then i have to go home and get ready"

"well, i had an idea. remember when you were in Seatlle and i cooked you that pasta dish?"

"umm, yeah. i heard angels sing when i ate it. why?"

"well, i kinda got another recipe and it is better than the other one and i thought i could come to your place and cook it for you."

"oh. well. i mean i would love that but i have roomates. will there be enough for them?"

"i can make sure there is. i googled a grocery store thats on the way to your house. is there a way for me to get inside your house so i can start the sauce?"

"

Two hours later and Kelley is finally done with practice and her mouth is already watering thinking of Hope's newest creation,"hey guys, hope is cooking us dinner tonight," she directs at her housemates. 

\Taylor begins to cheekily smile at kelley, "aww, that is so nice of her but we all have plans already. looks like its just you and Hope tonight."

"really? i mean that's cool and all but you ALL have plans? have i been kicked out of the frat house loop?" Kelley almost felt betrayed. she didn't like to feel left out. 

"No Kell, you're still our daddy." they said as the doubled over in laughter. Too much laughter for Kelley's liking.

When she got into her car, she noticed a missed call from HOpe. Pressing the button to call back, she started her automobile. 

"hey Kell, i was calling to see where your colander was but i found it."

"ok," kelley chuckled, "btw, it's just you and me tonight. my crew has other plans."

"that's too bad," hope feinged dissapointment, "but that's just means there's more for...."

just then Kelley heard a loud thud over the phone and garbling noises in the background,"Hope? Hope? Hope, are you ok? what happened?"  
no response.

\"Hope???!!!! seriously Hope! Answer me dammit!!!!" Kelley is getting nervous that her friend is not answering her back. she hnags up and tries to call Hopes phone back but all it does is ring to voicemail. it takes all of a second for Kelley to slam on the gas and get to Hope as quickly as she can.   
Kelley barely puts her car in park before she get out to run to her house. When she opens the door she nervously called for Hope, "Hope? Hope are you here?"

no voice returned her question. as she walked inside the living room she gasped at the sight of blood and hair on the corner of the glass coffee table. her heart pounding in her ears she followed what seemed to be a blood trail into the kitchen. Kelley's eyes already tearing thinking of a hurt hope. or kidnapped Hope. or God forbid a dead Hope. her hands, no, her whole body shook as she noticed hopes phone, bloody, lying on the ground signalling that there had been 6 missed calls. all from a frantic Kelley. stepping into the galley kitchen, she made sure not to step on the smeared blood and what looked like bloody hand prints leading to the back door at the end of the kitchen. 

Kelley's mind raced as the scene before her grew more and more dire. all she could think about was her good friend. her crush. her hero, hurt, or worse.just then she heard a noise come from the walk in pantry. a gurgling it sounded like. kelley swallowed hard. it took all her strength to move one leg in front of the other. when she got to the end of the kitchen, she noticed blood on the pantry door. and then the adrenaline kicked in. her Hope was hurt and she needed to save her. she quickly grabbed the handle and aggressively flung open the door. 

Just then Hope, bloody face with what looks like brain matter coming out of her head and greyish eyes, jumps at kelley with arms lurched forward making the most horrific zombie noise. 

Kelley falters backwards while at the same time screaming so loud it almost pierces Hope's ears. as Kelley falls and bangs her head against the wall she begins to scurry her legs to get up and run away. it isn't until Kelly hears the gut busting laugh escape Hope's lungs that she realizes this was all a ruse. 

"seriously? no. for fucking real?!! are you serious?!! this is all a joke?!! i was fucking scared Hope!"

"i know. i saw your face," Hope laughs as she takes her fake contacts out, "how do you like my bite now, my little defender?"

"this isn't funny! i ran red lights. sped here so fast i probably broke a land speed record. I was worried HOpe. and all for a joke" Kelley was now pissed. and hurt. "and i freaking hurt my head"

"aww babe, im sorry. i just wanted to give you a little taste of your own medicine."Hope stated still unapologetically.  
"my own medicine would have been sneaking out from behind a wall and scaring me. but this," Kelley said motioning to all the 'blood' on the floor, "this is just wrong. this is devilish, Hope"

"You're mad, arent you?" Hope said understanding now this might have been over the top.

"well, yeah. and very annoyed" kelley calmly said as she admired the details of the bloody handprints, the well placed bloddy phone.

"annoyed?" Hope asked quizzically.

"yeah, annoyed that i hadn't thought of it first. i must admit, this is quite the spectacle you threw together, Solo. when my heart stops beating a million times a minute, i just might congratulate you on a job well done."  
realizing that Kelley started to appreciate the effort she put into the gag, she started to feel some pride in her voice, "well i knew in order to get you it would have to be original and gory."

"we all know how much i love the gore. Don't tell me you got it on video."

Hope points to what looks like a phone docking station that actually is a hidden camera. Kelley looks into it knowing it's still filming, "hey peeps. Hopey got me. got me good this one did. i officially call her my master and the meanest person alive."

just then the most brilliant idea popped into Kelley's head," let's scare my roommates when they get home. i"ll get all covered in blood and we'll jump out together!!!"

"Negative KO. they helped me set this up. i called taylor last week and told her to tell you they had plans and to be away for tonight"  
"  
those little shits! i should have known something was up by the way they were laughing at me when they left. im gonna fucking kill them. or shake their hands. not sure yet what im gonna do. so now what? there isn't really a dinner is there?" Kelley said with a little pout.

"no," Hope drags out, "there isn't a dinner waiting for you but how about you go take a shower, i'll clean all this up and myself while im at it and then order a pizza for us while YOU get to pick the movie you want to watch. anything you want. i won't say one word. Promise."

Kelley pretends to think about it for awhile, "ok. i GUESS that will be ok. but you still owe me a homecooked meal chica. you ain't gettin out of that one." Kelley demands as she trudges to the bathroom. 

Just as she's about to open the bathroom door, she hesitates for a minute thinking of what might behind this closed door. as she ever so gently opens the door and takes a peak in, she finds that the coast is clear. "hope?!" she yells down, "so, like, are my roomates really gone for the night or are they coming back soon?"

"Taylor said they were going to a fair or something and wouldn't be back til after midnight" Hope nonchalantly yelled back to Kelley. 

Kelley created a deep smile to herself and thought 'so i got Hope solo all to myself for the rest of the night. it's a shame im still freaked out from my scare that i might need someone to hold me. damn shame really.' and with that thought, Kelley turned on the shower thinking of ways to turn an awfully mean prank into an awfully amazing evening with her favorite Keeper.


End file.
